What I Go To School For
by Lil Kaeru
Summary: Kaeru's in her last year of high school and has a crush on her teacher! She's determined to make Shizune hers, no matter what! ShizuOC, mentions of brief JirOC, OroOC, DanTsu, NaruSaku, SasuOC, ShinoOC, KankuOC, TenIno, ShikaTema, KibaHina, and NejiOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fic on this new account! Mmm…Shizune! ^^**

**Kaeru: I get to make my debut!**

**Me: I was listening to the song "What I Go To School For" when I got the idea.**

_Her voice has echoed in my mind _

_I count the days till she is mine _

_I Can't tell my friends coz they will laugh _

_I love a member of the staff _

_And I fought my way to front of class _

_To get the best view of her ass _

_I dropped a pencil on the floor _

_She bends down and shows me more _

A Truly Sexy Teacher

"Hey, Kaeru, can you come here for a sec?"

"No way, mom, I might be late for school!" a white haired (from her dad), green eyed (from her mom) girl said, running out the door without another word to anyone.

"I don't know what makes her so dead set on getting to school on time," her father, Jiraiya, said. "She was never like this before this year."

"Not to mention the fact that you, a teacher, haven't even left yet," his wife Hikari said. "But…I think I might have a good idea why she's been acting this way…"

~X~

Kaeru had one goal in mind and one goal only: get to class as quickly as possible so she could sit in the front. After all, she could get a better view that way…

Her friends, though they didn't know why, knew of her habit of showing up early and were there waiting for her.

_Curses_, she thought as she saw the four girls who would definitely detain her from seeing-

"Beat ya this morning, eh, Kaeru?" a pale girl with long black hair said. Her name was Hebi and she and Kaeru had known each other since childhood due to her dad, Orochimaru, being friends with Jiraiya.

Tsumuri was another one of their friends and the three had all known each other because her mom, Tsunade, was also friends with their dads. The other two, Kujira and Tsuru, were both school friends.

"Man, why do you guys always show up to ruin my plans?"

"What plans?" Tsumuri asked. "Getting here early so that you can stalk Tenten because you're still upset that she dumped you?"

"Okay, one, I broke up with her, and two, she's happy with Ino," Kaeru said with a blush. She couldn't tell them why she had dumped the beautiful brunette, who was second to one other. They just wouldn't understand about the someone else, the one Tenten was second to.

"All that accomplished was making you the only one single. Of course, it's really not surprising. I always knew you would be the lonely one," Tsumuri said and Kujira laughed.

"Aw, shut up, Hideous Beast," Kaeru replied before jumping behind Hebi, as if she expected the fellow senior to act as a human shield.

Hebi was currently dating Uchiha Sasuke, Tsumuri was dating Sabaku no Kankuro, Kujira was dating Hyuuga Neji, and Tsuru was dating Aburame Shino. The only other "items" were Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari, Tenten and Yamanaka Ino, and Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata.

Kaeru, for a moment, forgot that she was supposed to get to class early and reserve a seat in the very front. It wasn't until she saw droves of students finding their way inside that she realized she had been foiled again. She took off running, shouting, "I'll get you guys back for this someday! Mark my words!"

Tsuru blinked. "Weirdo."

~X~

Kaeru's heart began pounding as soon as she saw the classroom door, just like it always did. She walked in and saw that every seat was taken save for a few in the back.

_This simply will not do_, she thought and plucked a person up from their front row seat.

"Hey, what the-"

"Find a different seat!"

Now she was sitting dead center, just how she liked it. She gripped the desk, her knuckles turning white, as she heard a familiar pair of shoes making their way to the door.

Nothing could ever prepare her for the breathtaking beauty that she was guaranteed to see, and this morning was no different. She could only stare, love struck, as the woman said, "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Shizune-sensei," everyone replied, but not as sincerely, lovingly, okay as obsessive as Kaeru.

She was always torn between listening to Shizune's musical voice as she taught her daily lesson and taking in her every feature. Her soft, shoulder length black hair, her sweet black eyes, her perfect body, which the high schooler found herself daydreaming about a lot.

_I love her, I love her, I love her. And she's standing right in front of me! I think it's time for a little _fun_._

And so she "dropped" her forest green pencil with the fluorescent orange eraser and Shizune leaned down to get it, giving Kaeru a full view of what she tended to fantasize about.

Maybe she held onto the pencil for too long, maybe she should have taken it sooner, for she soon found herself staring into the smooth onyx eyes that she longed to see every minute of every day and felt their hands brush against each other.

"I…uh…" she said intelligently as she pulled the pencil slowly away.

"Here you go, Kaeru," said Shizune with a smile, though there was a small blush on her face that well mimicked the one on her student's.

She almost said something, then realized where she was and got back to teaching. Kaeru was curious about what she could have been trying to tell her, but was in such total bliss that she pushed that behind the feelings she had.

One thing was certain: her feelings for Shizune were only growing as the days passed and she didn't know how much longer it would be before it became quite obvious that she was head over heels in love.

~X~

The answer was not much longer at all. In fact, her friends could easily figure it out from the dazed look in her eyes and when she skipped inside after school, Hikari only smiled and said, "I was right, she is in love."

Kaeru, however, didn't notice that everyone else noticed, because she was up on some cloud with her beautiful Shizune-sensei.

_That's what I go to school for _

_Even though it is a real bore _

_You can call me crazy _

_But I know that she craves me _

_That's what I go to school for _

_Even though it is a real bore _

_Girlfriends, I've had plenty _

_But none like Miss McKenzie _

_That's what I go to school for _

_That's what I go to school for _

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I don't think Tenten is second to Shizune, I like Tenten more, but for the purpose of this story, Kaeru had to feel differently.**

**Kaeru: :3 Shizune!**

**Me: Next time, we'll get some more Shizune action and some more lovin'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally I decide to update this. Sorry, I've been a little busy, but I'll try to work on it more. Maybe now I'll have more inspiration.**

**Kaeru: I just wanna know what happens with me and Shizune!**

**Me: GET OFF MY BACK! SHEESH, I'VE BEEN WORKING REALLY HARD!**

**Kaeru: I don't think you can count reading NaruSaku lemons as "work",**

**Me: Shut up!**

_So she may be thirty three_

_But that doesn't bother me_

_Her boyfriend's working out of town_

_I find a reason to go round_

_I climb a tree outside her home_

_To make sure she's alone_

_I see her in her underwear_

_I can't help but stop and stare_

"Hey, did you hear? Shizune-sensei's got a boyfriend!" Tsuru said one morning as Kaeru tried to sneak away. However, she was intrigued by this piece of information.

_Oh, is that so?_ she thought. _I doubt he'll last long with _my_ Shizune!_

"Of course," Hebi said. "I've known for a long time. His name is Kabuto and he works for my dad. He's gonna be out of town on a business trip for a little while now, though."

"What? You know all the details?!" Kujira shrieked. "How long have they been together, how serious is it?"

"Yeah, tell us everything," Tsumuri urged.

"Sheesh, gossip queens," Kaeru muttered, though she was even more curious and glad for the opportunity to hear without revealing her crush on the older woman.

"Oh, shut up!" She barely managed to evade a whack from Tsumuri.

"She and Kabuto have been dating for a long time now. They even share a home, but that's mainly because Shizune lived too far from the school and had to move to get the job. She's working on getting her own apartment right now and probably will move out some time after Christmas. He thinks she shouldn't but she says that she needs to get her own place."

"And…how, may I ask, do you know all of this? You some kind of creeper?" asked Kaeru, finally allowing herself to show a sign of curiosity, mainly wondering if she had competition.

"My mother heard it all from Tsunade and later told me. She can't hear something without spreading it around," Hebi said casually. "Besides, the only creeper here is you."

"Yeah, stalking Tenten like you do," Tsumuri added.

"For the last time, I'm not stalking Tenten! What'll it take to get you guys to figure out that I broke up with her, not the other way around?!"

~X~

_Shizune is all by herself, which means it's my job to watch over her in case something happens._

Which was Kaeru for: _Hee hee, I'm gonna walk past her house multiple times like a stalker!_

Down the sidewalk, up the sidewalk, down the sidewalk, up the sidewalk, and repeat. She really needed to get started on her homework, but she was willing to make sacrifices for her darling Shizune.

_I really can't tell if she's in any danger from outside_, she reasoned, which was Kaeru for: _I see a tree and I've got my binoculars with me, so now I can be a creeper to the extreme!_

It took some work to climb that tree, but she considered it a labor of love (or maybe she was just really desperate to see what she was about to see) and managed to get into a good position.

She adjusted her binoculars and nearly fell to the ground from the impact of what she saw.

There, Shizune, beautiful, perfect Shizune, was in only a yellow bra and panty set. And what an amazing body she had! Now there was definitely no way Kaeru was gonna go work on her homework.

_Damn._

The blackette reached for her back strap and didn't hear the, "Woohoo! Take it all off!" due to the glass and distance that separated her from the tree. Kaeru nearly smacked herself for yelling out like that and was glad that she wasn't heard.

The bra hit the floor and she sunk deeper into the tree's leaves as Shizune turned around, giving her a full view.

_Where's my camera when I need it? Man, I seriously need to- no, not here…definitely not here._

She watched hungrily as Shizune finished stripping then stepped into what she assumed was the bathroom. When she didn't return, Kaeru assumed that she was showering and decided now would be a good time to take her leave.

~X~

"Kaeru, what took you so long?" Hikari asked. "Jiraiya's been home for a while now and he gets home a long time after you, usually. What were you doing?"

"Oh, just hanging out with Hebi," Kaeru said quickly. "Now, I have some homework and I need to-"

"Call me next time you're going to take such a long time."

"I will, mom, now I've got some stuff I really need to take care of so goodbye."

_I have no idea how I know this, women's intuition I suppose, but I get the feeling that Kaeru's in love with another girl, but this time, unlike Tenten, she's a good deal older._

Hikari was left trying to figure out who on earth her daughter came into contact with that fit that description.

~X~

Kaeru, now satisfied, unlocked the bathroom door and really went to work on her homework, and realized with frustration that it was much later than she realized. She would have no time to actually eat dinner, so she just grabbed a box of snack cakes, a container of strawberry ice cream, and a can of soda.

Still, she found her thoughts still on the sexy Shizune she had seen earlier.

~X~

The next day at school, there was no way she could truly concentrate on the lesson. She kept her eyes on Shizune the whole time, but she was really merely picturing her as she had seen her the day before.

Shizune, meanwhile, was noticeably flustered, constantly losing her train of thought and dropping things.

_I wonder what's up…heh heh, maybe she's thinking about me! _She then sighed. _Who am I kidding, she's missing Kabuto! Why would she think about me when she's got someone?_

The hour ticked by as she continued to fantasize and watch her teacher show that she obviously had something else on her mind. The bell rang all too soon for Kaeru's tastes and she got her books together as slowly as possible, wanting to be close to Shizune for as long as she could.

"Um…Kaeru?" There was that musical voice!

"Yes, Shizune-sensei?" _Gotta play it cool, gotta play it cool._

"Ah, I…you're the only one still in the classroom. Shouldn't you be getting to your next class?"

"Oh, I have PE next, so I have five extra minutes to change. I'm pretty fast, so I've got some time to burn."

"I see. Well, how…how have you been lately?"

_Shizune's making conversation with me! Holy crap, can't sound stupid like I…normally do. In every conversation I ever have. Because I'm a complete idiot. Aw, man, Tsumuri's getting to me._

"I've been doing just great! I've seen some good things and-" _What the hell am I saying?!?!_

"And can't wait to go to the movie theater again," she finished lamely.

"Oh, I see. Well, you'd better get going now."

"Oh…yeah."

_Somehow I still managed to sound like an idiot._

**A/N: Alright! Finished the update!**

**Kaeru: And yes, I was doing exactly what you thought I was doing.**

**Me: The next chapter is has no lyrics to support it. It's really just a random idea I had when I was outlining the story.**


End file.
